wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny McShlong
Johnny McShlong is a major character who appears in: Era of Nazis, The Dragon's Den, and The Defenders. McShlong is the beloved mascot of the party, whom everyone respects and aspires to be like. Appearance He sports a hotdog hat, and after a fight with the Defenders party he earned a scar on his face. Synopsis History Johnny McShlong was raised with his sister, Jenny McShlong, by Granny McShlong, because his father, Dennis McShlong, went to space, never to return to Endaria. As the oldest child of the McShlong bloodline, he inherited the ownership of McShlong hotdogs. Era of Nazis Johnny, during the adventure, has made his name in Yarrick, and the world as a whole, more well known than it already was. Session 1: Dragon's Den McShlong really starts off the adventure by pitching his idea for a new Hot Dog to the dragons in the dragon's den. The dragons were so impressed they got Levi Roots to hit the party behind the head, knocking them out, so that they could imprison them and steal the idea for themselves. Though he escaped the chains with Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler, McShlong made a very poor attempt at freeing the rest of the team, but, with perseverance, they escaped. Session 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin When they received a quest, from Darwick Wavis, to assassinate Bloseph Blalin, and regain Galataric and put it under Nazi power, McShlong properly proved his worth to the team, by supporting the team in many great offensive blows. After the fight, Johnny was granted the ownership of the great sword, meatstick. The Dragon's Den After McShlong had lost his formula for a specialised hot dog to the dragon's den, he went to his grandmother, Granny McShlong, and informed her about the situation. She gave him a whip and told him to go over there and get it back. Inspired with new vigor, McShlong raided the dragon's den looking for the leader, Peter Jones, who was at the very top of the building. He battled Jones, valiantly, for the hot dog formula. Victorious, McShlong went back to Granny McShlong's house to return the whip. Session 4: Norman After the Jekyll and Hyde quest, the group wanted to host a party in their new abode, so McShlong participated in the party held at Poe Dameron's house. He had a joyous time investigating the house, until a boy with black hair introduced Disco Norm, Johnny's grandfather. After Norm told stories of his older days, and Rhakim Khan appeared, McShlong prepared for the morning the night before, but got into a drinking competition with the Outsider, which resulted in Johnny dying after taking one shot. He was revived by the party recalling a Revenge of the Sith quote. He, along side, Tyrantass and the Outsider were late onto the boat ride to Tarando. After speedily charging their way to their destination, Tonald Drump gave them an option to resurrect Mexican Batman or Poe Dameron, in exchange for the bat mobile and Poe Dameron's jacket or the boy with black hair's life. The group ultimately chose to resurrect Mexican Batman with the boy with black hair's life, but they were double crossed and Poe Dameron was resurrected instead. Johnny assisted Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler in his group ult against Tonald Drump, thus quenching his much needed revenge. Powers & Abilities Commit Wank Johnny can commit wank. Relationships Allies * Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler 'The two have a fair amount of trust in each other, and are comfortable with the other covering for them. Their combined ability is incredibly powerful, so much so, that they killed Mr.Bell by throwing Hitler violently into his ass. * 'The Outsider 'They frequently go on stealthy escapades together and share a lot of time together drinking. Sometimes their drinking competitions can get out of hand though. * 'Greyhound 'Johnny wears the paraplegic ranger on his back to fight off foes. Greyhound will usually (possibly forcibly) join Johnny and the Outsider on drinks out. One may argue the two are best friends. * 'Tyrantass 'The two don't interact much outside of combat, but there seems to be an outside force that makes Johnny a little annoyed at Tyrantass, however the two work decently together. * 'Darwick Wavis 'Johnny mainly just follows the team on Darwick's missions, but Wavis knows a lot about his history and family. * [[Granny McShlong|'Granny McShlong]]' '''Johnny trusts his grandmother a lot, so much as to go straight to her if something is desperately concerning him. * 'Disco Norm Their relationship is quite bland, and Norman is convinced Johnny has heard everything he has to say, but there is still some love in the relationship. * 'Jenny McShlong '''There's an ongoing gag where, whenever the two meet, they somehow have sexual intercourse. * 'The boy with black hair Johnny didn't hold much love for his uncle, resulting in him willingly giving his life up for Mexican Batman's. * The Defenders Party 'He was provoked by the party, and got into a fight with them. Enemies * 'Dragon's Den 'Johnny has a natural hatred for the dragons in the dragon's den, as they stole his idea and knocked him out. ** [[Levi Roots|'Levi Roots Roots]] knocked Johnny out with a bat. Gallery JohnnyMcShlong.png|Johnny McShlong (2nd edition render) Johnny McSchlong The Hotdog salesman.jpg|Johnny McShlong (character sheet) Dragon'sDen.jpg|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den JohnnyMcShlongSprite.png|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den AttackRight3.png|Johnny McShlong as he appears in The Dragon's Den Category:Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Defenders Category:The Defenders Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Sam Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:The Dragon's Den